1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a notching mechanism which is automatically operable by a switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional manual notching mechanism, a wheel-like blade structure is provided which is shaped substantially as a disc having a substantially flat circumscribing periphery with a notch therein forming the blade, and with each of opposite ends of the disc extending axially in substantially conical shapes and being biased in an upward blade position, having a handle structure for manually rotating the disc in a downwardly blade-cutting direction against a biasing spring. Such notching mechanism is also characterized by a spring-biased key for snap-in releasable engagement of a slidable mounting plate, for an object to be notched, in each of a number of designated notching positions so as to intermittently hold the slidable mounting plate in a fixed position during a manual notching operation.